La Serpiente y el León
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy, solo su amor podía cambiarlo todo, se lo debían, se lo debían y Aries lo merecía por él, por ellos. *yaoi*


**Titulo:** La Serpiente y el León

**Autor: **Melanie Lupin Black / La Oscura Reina Angel

**Beta: **Hiyori

**Resumen**: Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy, solo su amor podía cambiarlo todo, se lo debían, se lo debían y Aries lo merecía por él, por ellos.

**Disclaimer:** Harry no me pertenece y en cursiva la letra es de Ricardo Montaner

**La Serpiente y el León**

¿Podía ser el hijo de un reconocido Mortífago y el hijo del héroe del mundo mágico ser felices? No, eso lo había comprobado Albus Severus Potter en carne propia. Había conocido a Scorpius Malfoy en su primer año en Hogwarts cuando ambos cayeron en Slytherin, al principio se habían mirado mutuamente con recelo, pero compartían habitación primero por cortesía, luego por curiosidad y por ultimo por interés genuino, comenzaron a hablar, al término de su primero año eran buenos amigos, al desagrado de muchos, pero a ellos no les importaba. Y la amistad desembocó en lo que era inevitable, romance, amor, se enamoraron con toda la pasión de la juventud en su quinto año se hicieron amantes y al graduarse ante el miedo de ser separados se fugaron y a escondidas se casaron, cuando volvieron juntos enlazados de la mano y casados, sus familias sufrieron el paro cardiaco.

Los Weasley le gritaron y un poco mas casi lo desheredaban, a Scorpius no le fue mejor, para los Malfoy emparentar con un hijo de Ginny Weasley era una ofensa, solo James rio diciéndole a sus primos que le dejaran en paz que Albus era mayor y que si quería estar con la serpiente rubia que no fueran metiches que a ellos nadie les decía con quien tener sexo. Albus lo había mirado agradecido así era James un rebelde alegre y vivas. Su padre no le había gritado, solo le había mirado dolido y le había preguntado que por qué no confió en el, esas simples palabras le dolieron a Albus mas que los gritos de todo el clan Weasley o el entrecejo fruncido de los Malfoy.

Pero él y Scorpius eran jóvenes y creían que tenían el mundo para sí y toda la vida para conseguirlo. Que equivocado estaba. Se sentó en la cama que por 7 cortos meses compartieron como un matrimonio y acarició las sabanas, se dejo caer sobre su almohada y puso una mano sobre la que aún conservaba el elegante olor de Scorpius, con lágrimas en sus ojos. No habían tenido toda la vida, ni siquiera un mísero año completo como matrimonio, el odio... el odio lo destruía todo, incluso la felicidad de una joven pareja.

_Cuanto vacio ahí en esta habitación_

_Tanta pasión colgada en la pared_

_Cuanta dulzura diluyéndose en el tiempo_

_Tantos otoños contigo y sin ti solo_

_Millones de hojas cayendo en tu cuerpo,_

_Otoños de llantos goteando en tu piel_

Los periódicos habían hecho su agosto con la fuga de ambos jóvenes y su posterior matrimonio al más puro estilo las vegas, a veces eran hirientes diciendo cosas como que Scorpius le había dado un filtro de amor y cosas así. Su padre, aunque dolido, se había guardado de juzgarlo, solo le había dicho que debía conocer a Scorpius antes de emitir cualquier juicio sobre él. Albus había estado feliz, Scorpius era perfecto y cuando su padre viera lo feliz que esto lo hacia lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, solo James bromeaba llamándolo cuñado serpiente rubia.

Albus era feliz y cuando al llevar cinco meses de matrimonio se entero de su embarazo el y Scorpius fueron mas felices y Harry termino por aceptar que Scorpius hacia a Albus feliz y eso era lo que importaba, aunque cuido de amenazarlo de muerte si hacia sufrir a su niño en privado. Incluso el duro señor Draco Malfoy se hablando un poco ante la noticia de su primer nieto el heredero de su apellido.

Pero nada era perfecto nunca, no por mucho tiempo así lo comprobó Albus de la forma más dolorosa.

_Iluminada y eterna_

_Enfurecida y tranquila_

_Sobre una alfombra de hierba ibas volando dormida,_

_Un imposible silencio enmudeciendo mi vida_

_Con una lagrima tuya y una lagrima mía_

Scorpius había terminado sus exámenes de ese semestre quería volverse un medimago y lo estaba haciendo bien, Albus lo animaba pero él se quedaba en casa, le decía a Scorpius que quería disfrutar su embarazo y del bebe, que luego cuando el bebe estuviera un poco más grande estudiaría y Scorpius lo apoyaba. Esa noche Albus había hecho una cena para celebrar el final de los exámenes del semestre de Scorpius, una romántica velada para celebrarla en la cama solo tenía 3 meses de embarazo así que no abría problema con lastimar al bebe.

Pero la velada romántica se convirtió en una autentica pesadilla. Un grupo de fanáticos entraron por sorpresa al apartamento de la pareja, los atacaron, decían que salvarían al hijo de Harry Potter del Mortífago, llamaban a Scorpius Mortífago aun cuando este ni siquiera había nacido para la guerra, Scorpius se puso frente a su embarazada pareja para protegerla de los ataques, Albus trataba desesperado de llegar a su varita, las alarmas del apartamento habían saltado, James era un joven auror y se había asegurado de poner alarmas por todo el departamento de su hermanito y la pequeña serpiente. Los aurores se presentaron con James a la cabeza, apresaron a los fanáticos pero para cuando llegaron ya era tarde, Scorpius estaba demasiado lastimado, lo llevaron a San Mungo de emergencia, Albus se negó a apartarse de Scorpius, sus heridas eran menores, todos los golpes fuertes los había recibido Scorpius.

No paso de esa noche, Scorpius estaba demasiado lastimado y a pesar de las amenazas de James a los medimagos, esto no pudieron hacer más a las 2 de la madrugada Scorpius Malfoy dejo de respirar sin poder oír el grito desgarrador de su pareja cuando murió, dejándolos solo a él y al bebe. Para Albus Potter la madrugada de ese sábado su mundo se había derrumbado con el último aliento de Scorpius Malfoy, ambos pagando por pecados que no habían cometido.

_Iluminada y eterna_

_Enfurecida y tranquila_

_Sobre una alfombra de hierba ibas volando dormida,_

_Con una estrella fugaz te confundí la otra noche_

_Y te pedí tres deseos mientras duraba tu luz,_

_Déjame llorar, déjame llorar por ti, déjame llorar._

Lo tuvieron que sedar, su dolor era demasiado fuerte, su grito, su desesperación mientras se aferraba con toda las fuerzas de su cuerpo, al cuerpo ahora muerto del rubio, frio, que ya no le podía oír, que ya no podía abrir sus platas liquidas y mirarlo a sus ojos esmeralda y decirle cuanto lo amaba, no, ya no, nunca más.

Cuando despertaron, Albus vio a Draco Malfoy a su lado, vestía completamente de negro y en su mano sostenía con fuerza un bastón con cabeza de serpiente plateada. Albus sollozó al recordar lo que había pasado.

-No llores-le ordeno Draco-ahora eres un Malfoy-le dijo a Albus, pero este no le hizo caso.

-Lárguese, déjeme, déjeme en paz, déjeme morirme en paz y irme con Scorpius-le grito sin detener sus lágrimas.

-No... No lo harás, tú tienes lo único que me queda de mi hijo, el bebe que esperas, así que no te vas a morir Albus Severus, no lo harás-le aseguro el rubio aristócrata, solo en ese momento Albus se pudo dar cuenta de que no solo el sufría la perdida de Scorpius. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Harry mirando duramente a Draco.

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? si estas atormentando a mi hijo te voy a...

-Es el esposo de Scorpius-le silencio Draco recuperando la máscara de frialdad que solo había perdido por un segundo-y hoy es su funeral, debe estar ahí-aseguro Draco.

-Eres un animal Malfoy, no puede, no ahora, el necesita descansar, mi hijo...

-Quiero ir con Scorpius-susurro mordiéndose el labio para no sollozar, movió las mantas para levantarse y su padre corrió a su lado a ayudarlo.

-Al...-le comenzó a decir pero su hijo negó con su cabeza mirándolo con sus ojos llenos de dolor.

-Déjame despedirlo papa, lo necesito-le susurro con tanto dolor en su joven voz que Harry no lo pudo detener. Draco le entrego a Albus una fina túnica blanca, tanto como las que usaba Scorpius, solo lo mejor para un Malfoy había susurrado y Albus no supo si se refirió a Scorpius o a él.

En el funeral, mientras enteraban a Scorpius, Albus miraba su cuerpo por última vez, no pudo evitar llorar y Draco lo dejo, dejo que el joven llorara por los dos, el joven y su padre, porque Harry abraso a su niño dejando que sus lágrimas mojaran el cabello negro de Albus, quien se aferro a él como un niño desesperado. Dejo que ambos lloraran por el que soltaran las lagrimas que él no podía derramar, porque ni siquiera podía llorar a su hijo, un hijo que había muerto por los errores que se vio obligado a cometer en su pasado... Scorpius era inocente, su Scorpius, su bebe no se merecía eso, su mano se apretó con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos sobre el bastón y Harry lo noto mirándolo con lastima, no solo su hijo sufría, Draco Malfoy había perdido a su único hijo.

Después de eso Albus había pedido ir a su casa, necesitaba recoger unas cosas dijo y James fue con él y ahora estaba ahí sin poder evitar llorar sobre su almohada en la cama que los vio ser feliz a él y a Scorpius por tan poco tiempo, por la ignorancia y el odio de la gente.

_Cuantas nostalgias durmiendo en el desván,_

_He declarado mi vida en soledad,_

_Hago canciones de amor que nunca olvido,_

_Pues sobre nubes de otoño las escribo,_

_Solo millones de hojas cayendo en tu cuerpo,_

_Otoños de llanto goteando en tu piel_

Albus solo se mantenía vivo por el bebe que sentía moverse en su interior.

-No me dejaste solo-solía decirle al cielo, a Scorpius-me dejaste a nuestro bebe, pero no es lo mismo, te extraño tanto que siento que en las noches enloqueceré-susurro, estaba viviendo en la casa de James quien había votado temporalmente a su pareja, Teddy Lupin, y este había entendido que Albus lo menos que necesitaba ahora era ver a una pareja feliz y enamorada frente a sus narices todo los días para recordar lo que había perdido.

-Albus-le llamo James suavemente entrando a su habitación. Albus lo miro triste, su hermanito, ese hermanito siempre feliz, ahora le miraba triste, Scorpius Malfoy se había llevado a su tumba la felicidad de Albus también.-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-Duele James, duele mucho aun cuando te imaginaras lo que fuera perder a Teddy, ese dolor ni siquiera se acerca a la realidad-le susurro acostándose con lágrimas en sus ojos. James suspiro acariciando los negros cabellos de su hermano.

-El dio su vida por ti y vuestro hijo, tienes que vivir Albus, el no quería esto.-le dijo James con suavidad.

-Lo sé pero ahora necesito llorar James, déjame llorar-le pidió a su pelirrojo hermano, que le beso tiernamente en la cabeza antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a su hermano solo en la habitación.

_Iluminada y eterna_

_Enfurecida y tranquila_

_Sobre una alfombra de hierba ibas volando dormida,_

_Un imposible silencio enmudeciendo mi vida_

_Con una lagrima tuya y una lágrima mía_

James lo supo con toda la certeza de su alma y todo el dolor de esta mientras escuchaba los gritos de Albus, que su pequeño hermanito no sobreviviría al parto, Albus Potter de Malfoy no sabía vivir sin Scorpius Malfoy, su alma gemela y se abraso a Teddy con esta certeza llenando el fuerte pecho de su novio de lágrimas.

Teddy podía oler la muerte que se cernía sobre Albus inexorable y abraso a James acunándolo en sus brazos. Albus Potter no pasaría de esa noche y él pensaba que era lo mejor, Albus se merecía poder ir al lado del hombre que amaba, a su bebe no le faltaría nada de eso estaba seguro.

El llanto del bebe se oyó y los gritos cesaron, James corrió dentro de la habitación medica, Teddy no lo pudo detener, Albus le sonrió débil, muy débil pero una sonrisa verdadera por primera vez en meses.

-Es un varoncito-le sonrió cansado se desangraba.

-Hagan algo-le grito James a los médicos al ver toda la sangre que su hermanito perdía. El médico negó con la cabeza apenado.

-Solo se podía salvar a uno señor, y el eligió al bebe-señalo a Albus que le sonrió débilmente.

-Acércate James, papa-susurro y en ese momento James noto que su padre había entrado también a la habitación con Teddy.-no me arrepiento de mi decisión-les susurro-solo lamento que no lo veré crecer ni Scorpius tampoco... háblenle de los dos-les pidió.

-Lo haremos-le juro Harry.

-¿Cómo quieres que se llame?-Le pregunto.

-Eso tal vez lo debería elegir usted, Draco-dijo Albus haciendo que James y Harry notaran la silenciosa aparición del patriarca de los Malfoy-Scorpius quería seguir la tradición quería que tuviera un nombre de estrella, elija uno bonito, cuéntele de Scorpius-le pidió-mi padre le hablara de mi y James de ambos-sonrió besando a su bebe y pasándoselo a James-cuídenlo-les pidió.

-Resiste-le pidió Harry.

-Déjame ir con él papa-le susurro-me espera-sonrió débilmente mirando a alguien que ellos no veían.

-Albus...-Draco puso una mano en el hombro de Harry asiéndolo callar.

-Déjalo ir Potter, déjalo ir con Scorpius-le dijo. Harry lloro, pero beso a su hijo, a su niño.

-Ve amor, tu esposo te espera-le susurro. Albus sonrió dulcemente y exhalo su último suspiro, dejando a su hermano y a su padre llorando junto a su lecho. James miro a Draco con lagrimas en los ojos pero le paso al bebe.

-Basta de odios-pidió-este niño es el inicio de una nueva era... ¿cómo se llamara señor Malfoy?-le pregunto-Albus quiso que usted le pusiera un nombre.

-Aries-dijo Draco-Scorpius me explicó una vez que él y Albus se hicieron novios el día que el mes de los Aries empezó, es un nombre apropiado para este pequeño.

Harry asintió besando a su hijo y mirando a su nieto.

-Aries Malfoy Potter, es un buen nombre-asintió acercándose a Draco y tendiéndole la mano como este una vez hiciera cuando entraron en su primer año. Draco le paso el bebe a James y estrecho la mano de Harry Potter.

-Nuestros hijos merecían más que este odio de generaciones Draco.

-Lo merecían Harry-asintió Draco.

-Entonces pongámosle un alto-dijo Harry.

-Trabajaremos en eso, ya es hora de que la gente supere el pasado-dijo James seguro-Aries es el comienzo de una nueva era, el odio debe acabar.-dijo mientras Teddy lo abrasaba.

-El... esta feliz ahora sabes-le dijo a Harry conteniendo sus lagrimas como un buen Malfoy-El está ahora con la persona que ama, están juntos.

Harry asintió.

-Lo sé, pero eso no hace que duela menos, los hubiese preferido aquí a ambos, para que disfrutaran de Aries.

-Yo también lo hubiese preferido-susurro Draco Malfoy y no se aparto cuando Harry Potter lo abraso y una vez más lloro por ambos y Draco se lo agradeció lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentir la liberación de que alguien llorara por él, el estaba maldito no podía llorar, un regalo del señor tenebroso hacía muchos años, pero mientras Harry Potter lloraba abrasado por el Draco Malfoy sintió por primera vez como si lo hiciera el, como si al fin pudiera llorar a Scorpius y a Albus, el joven que su hijo había amado, Harry Potter tenía el poder para llorar por ambos.

-Lloren hoy-les dijo Teddy que entendía que Draco Malfoy lloraba a través de Harry Potter-lloren hoy, por que mañana tenemos que empezar a darle una buena vida a Aries, una vida libre de odios-le dijo a James, Draco y Harry que asintieron y por esa noche lloraron.

Albus Potter fue enterrado en el panteón de los Malfoy junto a Scorpius, ahora juntos para siempre y Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy y James Potter de Lupin cumplieron su promesa, Aries fue un niño muy amado y tuvo el mundo que se merecía, uno libre de odios, donde serpientes y leones eran iguales... eran humanos.

_Iluminada y eterna_

_Enfurecida y tranquila_

_Sobre una alfombra de hierba ibas volando dormida,_

_Con una estrella fugaz te confundí la otra noche_

_Y te pedí tres deseos mientras duraba tu luz,_

_Déjame llorar, déjame llorar por ti, déjame llorar._

**FIN**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Algunas aclaraciones que ago aqui por que al tratar de meterlas en el fic no me gustaba como quedaba.

Primero el titulo, a Albus se refiere como el leon por que a pesar de ser Sly todos lo veian como un Gry despues de todo su hermano era James, su padre Harry Potter y su madre Ginny Weasley.

Segundo la maldicion a la que Draco se refiere que no le permite llorar fue un castigo que Voldemort le dejo en su muerte ya que como todos recordaran Draco lloro en el sexto y septimo libro pero despues de la muerte de Voldemort no pudo llorar nunca mas por que la maldision se activo a la muerte de este.

Y por ultimo nota personal es la primera vez que escribo un ScorpiusxAlbus y llore por que mientras lo escribia estaba escuchando la cancion de fondo T.T tambien fue algo nuevo darle a Draco el lugar del patriarca de los Malfoy ese lugar siempre habia sido de Lucius ^^ pero me gusto ^^ espero lo aigan disfrutado ^^


End file.
